


Murdoch Hearts China

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU--Jack is a senior editor at the NY Post, Liz is a plucky political cartoonist. Extremely short drabble. I may continue/expand this universe if there is enough interest, though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murdoch Hearts China

"Jack, explain to me again why it’s a no." Lemon teetered slightly in what she would probably call an obscene pair of heels, but which Jack had already calculated to be about two inches high.

"Several reasons, Lemon. One being that here at the  _Post_  we refuse to report anything negative regarding the glorious, majestic People’s Republic of China—”

"You hear yourself, right, Jack?" She crossed her arms and eyes at him in matronly yet disturbingly erotic disapproval.

"But the second being that your political cartoon of all the world’s leaders at the World Fart Convention is abysmally low brow, even for you."

"It’s satire, Jack! People need to know what goes on behind closed doors!" He hated the eager, lib arts reporters they were forced to hire year after year to avoid actual, tangible charges of bias, but something about this one’s tenacious, misguided passion was endearing to him. That, and the fact that there was a chocolate bar sticking out of her pants pocket, and she wasn’t even bothering to hide it.

"Lemon, I’m offering you a deal here." He shoved the description of the cartoon Murdoch’s assistant’s assistant had showed him earlier in the morning and watched her thick German eyebrows furrow as she read it.

"Jack, I’m not going to pimp out Chinese satellite television. I’m a _journalist_ —”

"Cartoonist," he corrected, placing one appeasing, cautious hand on her wrist and the other inside his desk drawer to retrieve her bonus, which he handed to her.

She read and pocketed it, disentangling herself gently from his grasp while trying to maintain an air of furious outrage. It was a nice charade, but she wouldn’t say no to that kind of money. It was one of the things he liked about her.

"You are the most disgusting excuse for an editor I’ve ever had, and before you ask, no. I’m not going halvsies on my Milky Way."


End file.
